Protection ¦ Zelda: Legend of Link 9
Jared is forced to use his medicine as he struggles his way through the dungeon. Synopsis Jared went to get a bunch of stuff. Jared found that he can hold a lot of bombs - 27! Normal players won't know that because the game doesn't let you find bombs. Jared played a lot of money making game to find money, and bought ten more keys. He also has medicine. Jared wants to see what is in the other rooms. Jared hates the gargoyle room, as it seems to have not been programmed correctly. Jared finds more locked doors that he can now progress through. He finds a bug room. He is surprised that it does not open the southern door. Jared tests all the walls knowing that they cannot be trusted. Another old man confirms that Jared is in the skull dungeon. Jared is worried that ten keys will not be enough. He finds a dead end after wasting keys. He finds that the door won't open for him, forcing him to waste more keys. Jared dies in a wizrobe room after falling into another hole. Jared is frustrated. Jared cuts bushes to get more hearts. While the enemies respawn, Jared is pleased that the mid-dungeon bosses stay dead. Jared bombs a wall to find another bug enemy. Jared finds the level's map. Jared finds a secret, which leads to the blue ring. Jared hopes he will die less now. Jared tries to conserve his bombs and keys as much as he can. He fights a room of wizrobes, hoping to find a secret. Jared panics as he tries to heal himself. Another key is dropped. Jared finds another bomb after clearing out a gargoyle room. An old man's existence is benign. Jared makes his way back to the locked door area. Jared is killed in a new room. Jared's randomizer of Zelda 1 was easier than this! Jared buys more medicine and finds more hearts. Jared saves money on buying the medicine rather than drinking some first to regain hearts. A pit annoys Jared a lot as he falls into it several times. He is forced to use his medicine. Jared avoids a bug to get a key and ignore stairs. Jared realizes that he could have gone left this whole time, and he would have made it here! Jared is frustrated when he walks in a room and gets trapped in, forcing him to go all the way back. Jared pretends to be having a good time, and rages when he keeps falling into pit traps. He dies again to the black hole. Jared wants to strangle the person who told him this game was good! Jared opens a new door, expecting to find stuff he doesn't care about. He decides to discover where the stairs take him. Jared expects a bomb from a wizrobe in a dead end, as it took a bomb to find it. He gets nothing instead! Jared is forced to heal after finding another pit room. Jared is forced to find more stairs and blow up more walls. Finally, he reaches the boss area. Jared will find out what is located in the eye in the next episode! Category:Zelda: Legend of Link Category:Videos